Divide the following complex numbers. $ \dfrac{-10+20i}{5}$
Solution: Since we're dividing by a single term, we can simply divide each term in the numerator separately. $ \dfrac{-10+20i}{5} = \dfrac{-10}{5} + \dfrac{20i}{5}$ Simplifying the two terms gives $-2+4i$.